


Hotel Coffee

by aphchina



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 15:26:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5502851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aphchina/pseuds/aphchina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He wants to say it. It's at the tip of his tongue, and sometimes he just wants to blurt it out and get it over with.</p>
<p>"I care about you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hotel Coffee

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kawaiimangosh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kawaiimangosh/gifts).



> I hope you like this fic !!!

He wants to say it. It's at the tip of his tongue, and sometimes he just wants to blurt it out and get it over with.  
  
"I care about you."  
  
Kaneki says it easily, almost casually, but Ayato can feel the all the emotion hidden behind the words. He knows Kaneki means it. And he knows he feels the same way back.  
  
But saying it, out loud, that's the problem.  
  
In fact, it's hard for him to even come to terms with it: he cares about Kaneki Ken. And they're something like friends. Not officially, maybe, but they're definitely more than acquaintances.  
  
And- oh god, there it is again- everything about Kaneki makes him feel giddy inside.  
  
He's still not even sure if crushing on Kaneki is a good thing, anyway, since really, it just gives him another thing he has to protect, another thing that could hurt him, that could be used against him.  
  
But on nights like these, when they're walking back to the headquarters after a mission, and Kaneki's hair is fluffy because of all the humidity and Ayato can't seem to stop staring at his face-  
  
"Ayato? Are you okay?" Kaneki's voice suddenly brings him out of his daze, and his blue eyes focus on grey ones.  
  
"I'm fine, idiot. Just keep walking." He says briskly, trying to cover up his obvious embarrassment.  
  
Thankfully, Kaneki leaves him alone, and they continue to walk down the dark and deserted street in silence, even as it slowly starts to drizzle on them.  
  
The cold seeps through Ayato's thin hoodie, and after a few minutes, he's already sneezing.  
  
"A-ah-choo! A-ahhh-"  
  
"Ayato," Kaneki finally stops walking and turns around. "If we keep walking, you'll catch a cold. Let's just wait the rain out."  
  
"Asshole, I'm said I'm fine. Just worry about yourself." Ayato grimaces, the cold causing shivers to run down his spine. There's really nothing he wants more than to get back to his designated room at the headquarters and take a warm shower.  
  
"You're dripping wet. If you get sick, it'll cause trouble for me, too."  
  
"Well I just said I'm-"  
  
"Look. We can stop there for now."  
Kaneki points to a motel down the street. "We can stay until the rain stops."  
  
"Why can't we just wait until we get back to headquarters?"  
  
"Because that's the 11th ward, and we're somewhere in the 20th. It'll take us a couple hours to get there at least."  
  
And Ayato stops arguing after that, half because he knows Kaneki is right, but also because his teeth are chattering too much for him to really protest.  
  
Inside, the motel is warm and dry, though the decorations are pretty plain and boring.  
  
"How may I help you, young men?" A receptionist smiles at them from behind her desk, tapping away on an outdated computer.  
  
"We'd like a room for the night, please." Kaneki says, smiling back at her, but Ayato only rolls his eyes at his politeness.  
  
"That'll be ten thousand yen, please."  
  
Kaneki pulls a few bills put of his pocket, and a few seconds later he's handed a gold hotel key.  
  
The room is small, consisting of a small kitchen with only a coffeemaker, a bathroom, and a bedroom with two beds on opposite walls.  
  
Ayato goes straight for one of the beds and throws himself under the cover, still shivering violently.  
"It's three in the morning, you know." He hears Kaneki say from across the room. "It'll be good if you get some sleep."  
  
He doesn't really need to be told twice, and in a matter of seconds he's pulled off his wet hoodie and fallen half asleep.  
  
\-----------  
  
It's five in the fucking morning when he hears it.  
  
A  blood-curdling scream.  
  
Ayato shoots awake, kakugan already forming as he readies himself, for a fight, a face off with the CCG-  
But all he sees in the dark is a very frantic, startled Kaneki in the bed across the room.  
  
"What the fuck are you doing?" He says, not even trying to hide the venom in his voice, because it's five fucking am and the only thing he wants is to go back to sleep.  
  
"A nightmare," Kaneki wide eyes finally calm down as he focuses on the boy across the room, "Sorry, Ayato. It was just a dream."  
  
"A dream that makes you scream at the top of your lungs? You've probably woken up the entire motel."  
  
"I told you. It was a nightmare. It won't happen again."  
  
Kaneki lets himself collapse into his bed, and for a few moments, everything is still.  Ayato listens to the uneven breaths from the other bed, stares at the ceiling, counts sheep- but he can't fall back asleep.  
  
Instead, he props himself up, and slides out of his bed, cursing the whole way.  
  
"Bastard, now I can't fall asleep, and it's your fuckin' fault. I'm gonna be all tired tomorrow and Tatara's gonna be on my ass about it, all because of you."  
  
There's no reply from Kaneki, but Ayato didn't expect one anyways.  
  
He shuffles into the kitchen, dragging his feet and rubbing his eyes. He rarely ever uses the one at the base, but since he's so tired and won't be able to get some more sleep any time soon, he might as well make some coffee.  
  
He finds the coffee beans in the cupboard, plugs in the coffeemaker on the countertop, and pours water into the machine, but then he's immediately at a loss. He's never made coffee before, after all. In fact, as much as he hates to admit it, he's not even literate enough to understand the labels on the machine's buttons.  
  
He settles for pushing the first button in the row, hoping that it'll do something good, but nothing happens.  
He presses the second one, but it only gives a loud: BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!  
  
His hands fly up to cover his ears, and he moves to back away from the machine- and bumps into something very warm and soft behind him.  
"You don't know how to make coffee, do you?" an exasperated, tired voice says, and Ayato spins around to see Kaneki's exhausted face staring back at him.  
  
"This machine is too fucking complicated," He says, irritated he got caught making a fool of himself. It's not like he had broken anything- yet.  
  
"I'll make the coffee." Kaneki's hands guide Ayato away from the machine and onto the couch. He lets Kaneki take over, mostly because he's tired, too tired to argue or fight back.  
  
Instead, he flicks on the TV and sprawls all over the couch, one leg up on the armrest.  
He can hear Kaneki working on the coffee in the kitchen, the clink of spoons and cups and it's almost soothing, in a way, like white background noise.  
  
He almost falls asleep again, but then Kaneki is in front of him with a cup of coffee, smiling like he's proud of his work.  
  
"Here you go, Ayato-kun."  
  
"Ayato _-kun_?"  
  
But he's still too tired to protest, not even when he feels Kaneki lower himself onto the couch too, so that Ayato is half leaning on him.  
  
If he hadn't been exhausted and half asleep, maybe he would've pushed him away or told him to get lost.  
  
But at five in the morning, surrounded by the smell of coffee and the sound of the TV, he leans into Kaneki even more and finally says what's been running through his mind all day:  
  
"I like you a lot, dumbass."  
  
"I like you too, Ayato-kun."


End file.
